The mysterous power of Fires ?
by angemort01
Summary: Imaginons, une seconde que vous savez qui n'est pas interéssé en Harry Potter mais en quelqu'un d'autre. Imaginons, que ce quelqu'un d'autre entre à Poudlard, mais qu'elle ne sait même pas pourquoi on lui cours après . . mystère, mystère . . .
1. Chapter 1

_Aucun personnage ne m'appartiens excepté karine (hiihii je rigole Karine hein xD) bref, fiction pour ma demoiselle adoré =) qui se trouve être ma correctrice too ^^_

_Donc de notre part,_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Prologue**

En ce mois de décembre sombre, une jeune fille au passé troublant, arriva à Poudlard. Elle se trouvait devant les portes de l'école, à ce moment précis un vent glacial souffla et fit voler sa chevelure ébène bouclée. Les portes s'ouvrirent alors pour laisser place à un homme à l'apparence sournoise et à son chat aux yeux rouge sang. La jeune fille le regarda, l'air absent, puis lorsqu'il lui dit de le suivre, elle entra enfin et le suivit à travers ces lieux enchantés. Cet homme était le concierge de l'école, M. Rusard. Notre demoiselle fut emmenée chez le Directeur de l'école, M. Dumbeldore. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle sentit qu'il était puissant mais malhonnête. Le vieil homme lui fit un sourire voulant faire croire qu'il était gentil et sage.

Heureux que vous soyez enfin là, Mlle Fires.

Cette jeune demoiselle Fires ne répondit rien, elle continua de fixer le directeur sans prononcer un seul mot.

Bien . . . commença le vieil homme, nous allons voir dans quelle maison tu séjourneras . . .

Très bien.

Ces deux mots furent les seuls qu'elle prononça. On lui mit ensuite le chapeau magique sur la tête, celui-ci hésita longtemps entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Il se décida finalement sur Gryffondor, c'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle élève arriva dans la maison rouge et or, Karine Fires.

_Alors ? vous voulez le premier chapitre ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Une première journée tumultueuse**

Le matin dans la maison Gryffondor, Karine était prête à débuter cette journée, qui serait, pour elle, interminable. Etant nouvelle et à l'apparence mystérieuse, elle était sûre de susciter l'intérêt des autres. Heureusement pour elle, elle commençait avec une heure de libre, l'occasion pour elle de se réfugier dans son havre de paix, la bibliothèque. Elle alla donc à la bibliothèque et fut surprise de voir qu'il y avait quelques personnes. Bien entendu, celles-ci la fixaient, chuchotèrent quelques mots, mais n'osèrent pas lui parler. Karine soupira intérieurement et se mit ensuite à la quête d'un livre, pour entrer dans son monde. Elle marcha dans les allées jusqu'à ce qu'un livre attire son attention. Un vieux livre noir, qui ressemblait presque à un journal intime. Son bras alla à la rencontre de ce livre mais ne l'atteint pas. Non pas parce qu'il était haut, non il était à sa hauteur, seulement quelqu'un venait de l'arracher de son lieu de repos avant elle. Elle regarda alors le livre partir, elle vit que c'était une jeune fille de son âge qui l'avait prit. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part . . . un peu plus tôt . . . ces cheveux bruns clairs . . . ce visage . . . Hermione Granger. Quelque chose chez elle lui disait que c'était une fille qu'elle apprécierait. Déjà parce qu'elle ne la dévisageait pas, et aussi parce qu'elle avait l'air gêné (oui ça l'amusait de la voir comme ça xD).

je suis désolée . . . tu voulais le lire ? demanda-t-elle

A ce moment là, Karine ne sut plus où se mettre. Elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, comme si ce n'était pas évident, elle avait essayé de le prendre, bien sûr qu'elle voulait le lire. Elle était vraiment spéciale cette fille.

- tu veux le prendre ? demanda-t-elle

_Non mais elle en a encore des questions connes comme ça ?!?_ Pensa alors Karine. Oui, elle allait bien rire avec elle.

je ne sais pas, ça m'arrive de vouloir prendre un livre juste pour le prendre, répondit alors Mlle Fires fièrement.

Arriva alors ce que Karine n'avait pas prévu. Hermione rigola, discrètement certes car elles étaient tout de même dans une bibliothèque, mais elle rigola quand même. Mlle Fires sourit, surtout à l'idée qu'elles étaient toutes deux dans la même maison.

je suis vraiment bête parfois, avoua alors Miss Granger

Au moins tu en es consciente !

Tu es, la nouvelle non ?

A ton avis ? demanda alors Karine sarcastiquement

Hm . . . tu es . . . attend . . . Mlle fi . . . far . . .

FIRES ! coupa Karine

Voilà ! on est dans la même maison, on pourra se prêter le livre ?

Oui, je suppose.

OH le cours de potion va commencer !!!!!! VITE !

_Ah un cours_ Karine fut entrainée à travers les couloirs de l'école par Hermione, jusqu'à leur salle. Leur cours regroupait les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Leur professeur ? Qui était-ce ?

Severus Snape !

Elles arrivèrent dans les temps, et Hermione installa Karine à côté d'elle. Cela ne gênait pas notre jeune fille, non son intérêt se porté désormais sur quelqu'un d'autre. . .

Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué, vous avez une nouvelle camarade, Mlle Fires. J'espère que vous avez vos manuels, ce n'est pas parce que vous venez d'arriver que vous aurez un traitement de faveur, est-ce assez clair ?

Très clair.

Karine était . . . non pas admirative mais . . . ce professeur avait l'air . . . comment dire . . . intéressant. Hermione la rassura en lui disant qu'il était toujours comme ça. Cela n'inquiété pas Karine, non, bien au contraire.

Pour fêter la venue de Mlle Fires, DEVOIR !

Un « non » collectif se fit entendre, seule Karine n'avait pas râlé. Ce professeur voulait la tester, et bien, elle relevait le défi !

A la pause déjeuner, elle eut la chance de manger avec Ron Weasley, non pas seul, c'était un ami à Hermione, même peut être plus, enfin il y avait aussi le célèbre Harry Potter. Une vraie table de Gryffondor. Non loin, derrière eux il y avait des Serpentards. A cette table, on pouvait voir Drago Malfoy et ses deux acolytes. On aurait cru être dans une ruche, tout le monde chuchoté sur la nouvelle, oui, sur Karine.

- Autrement, pourquoi tu es arrivée que maintenant ? demanda Ron

_Comme si j'avais envie de répondre_, pensa Karine.

Je voulais faire une entrée classe . . .

Hein ? fit Ron

Honnêtement, je suis venue en Décembre parce que . . .

Parce que ? firent les trois amis

J'avais envie subitement de venir, finit Karine

HEIN ????

Karine n'ajouta rien, elle ne voulait pas leur dire, et puis elle n'avait pas à le faire. L'après-midi se passa relativement bien, hormis le fait que tout le monde continuait de fixer cette pauvre Karine, et que Ron continuait avec ses questions agaçantes. Karine jura qu'elle allait le pétrifier si il continuait, cela eut pour effet de le faire taire définitivement.

Le soir venu, les élèves retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Notre jeune fille se coucha mais ne put s'empêcher de penser au « pourquoi » elle se trouvait ici . . . et . . . était-elle vraiment en sécurité ici ? Elle s'endormit sur ces questions sans réponses . . . et au son d'une voix, qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre . . .

_Karine . . . je te retrouverai toujours. . ._


End file.
